


Well, This is Awkward

by apolla



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, but still go for real medicine when you need to, cracky good fun, laughter is good medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolla/pseuds/apolla
Summary: Arya and Gendry find themselves in an interesting position.





	Well, This is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> One of my dear friends is unwell at the moment and I'm too far away to make a difference except online so......
> 
> It's not dignified, it's not clever and it's probably not that funny but hopefully this'll raise a smile or two before I come to my senses and delete it.

'Gendry, ow!'

'Just... move. You need to move-'

'I'm trying to - oh, holy shit!'

'Do that again.'

'Do what again? I didn't do anything.'

'The thing you just did. The thing with your fingers.'

'I didn't do anything- that's better. Yes. That's right.'

Gendry snorted a laugh then, earning himself a scowl.

'Now is not the time for laughing, Gendry!'

'Sorry... I just... I started thinking about what your family would say if they saw us like this?'

'I don't ever want them to see this.' A moment's silence. 'That's better. Do it that way.'

'This way?'

'No, the other way... yeah... yeah... nearly there.'

'Did you know the way you bite your lip drives me mad?'

'Now is not the time.'

'Now is exactly the time, Arya.'

'Just shut up and get on with it.'

'Why the rush, milady? Somewhere better to be?'

'Maybe.'

'Yeah, right.'

'You can go right off a person, you know- oh!'

Silence then, heavy-laden. The living room clock tick-tocked obnoxiously at them.

...

'Are you all right?'

Gendry dropped his hammer and crossed the room to where Arya knelt on the carpet, sucking on her finger and seething mad.

'I fucking hate Ikea furniture.'

'Me too. Think though.'

'What?'

'We made it all the way through shopping and almost all the way through the assembly, and we haven't killed each other or stormed off. I think that means this is true love.'

'Soft lad.'

'True. Your mum's going to hate that we bought cheap furniture.'

'Yeah, but she's so posh she thinks anyone who has to buy furniture at all is common.' Arya nudged the bookcase with her toe - it wobbled dangerously. 'We should've asked Jon to help.'

'Yeah, but then we'd have to wait until he went home.'

'Wait for wh- oh. Yeah. Well, hurry up, then.'


End file.
